Sated Revenge
by Siobhan Whitlock
Summary: Written O/S for the Die, Daddy C, Die contest for Savage7289's story Offside.  Just the right amount of Soccerward for ya there :   After chapter 4 you will loath Carlisle as I do now.


Penname: Siobhan Whitlock

Title: Sated Revenge

Summary: One wrong step two years prior to Carlisle's current business trip has signed his death warrant. Luckily there is a beautiful brunette awaiting in the shadows to assist in claiming that. She has been waiting for this moment, and luck is with her tonight.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters, the story basis, or the locations. All are property of others, I am just a poor sap that can't stand this man and had to kill him to feel better. What? Don't judge me, just the one-shot.

Contest : Die, Daddy C, Die

I followed him as he walked around the corner. I couldn't believe the luck! FINALLY! I have been awaiting this moment for what seems like forever! I have the chance to end the suffering. I feel a sadistic smile spread across my face. Yes, the suffering will end here, there will be no way that this evil demon in human skin will return to his abode. I will make so sure of it this time.

I figured it was only a matter of time before he returned to Chicago. I did not have the courage or the means to travel to Washington, but now that I have re-acclimated with myself, I understand myself a little better and have figured out that I could have went after him anytime, but it seems to be a bittersweet victory and I do have a flare for the drama. I chuckle at myself while watching him from the shadows.

Look at him, he pays no attention to those around him, walking his straight and narrow minded path pushing others out of his way with a smug smirk on his face. Oh I am so going to enjoy this!

He turns the corner to head to the dive bar down the street. I overheard him talking to himself as he left his hotel lobby talking about wanting to bury himself in some slut for the evening. The man has no friends, no wonder the best conversations are with himself! Bastard.

I have to time this perfectly. There is noone else around, so I have a feeling this is going to go perfectly. He steps up to the entrance of Smokin' Joe's, ironically the same bar he came to two years before. Funny that.

As he goes to grab the handle, I make a whimpering noise to grab his attention. As soon as his head turns I lower my head so that my long thick hair hides my face and I shuffle down the alleyway, sniffling as if I am crying. Of course he turns to follow me as I peek through the strands that hang in my face.

I step a little quicker to make it down the way further before he turns down my way. I hug the outer wall away from the bar back entrance leaning on it as if to support me and I let loose a sob to keep his attention. Fall further into my web, Carlisle, for tonight you will be dining in hell.

I never would have pegged this pale-haired, 100-watt smiling, flawless male to be the devil incarnate. When he approached me two years ago, asking for some company and conversation while throwing back a few drinks after a hard day at work, nothing could have prepared me for what would occur that evening. The demure glances, the arched suggestive brows, all led to slight incoherancy, mumbled words of protest, trying to fight against a man stronger than my inebriated self, being violated in this very alley, and saying goodbye to my human life after the beating to end his show. He didn't even ask my name. Well, my name will be the last thing he hears before meeting his end.

I slump against the wall and bring my hands up to my face, as not to startle him yet. Seeing perfect features and gleaming eyes may shock him out of whatever he is attempting, so I will wait. He approaches me with swagger and comes up into my personal space before the first words are spoken.

"Is everything alright, doll?" He croons out. He probably thinks it sounds sexy, but with my hearing it sounds like a whine.

"Yes, thank you. Well, no, everything is not alright. I just don't know how I am going to handle this." I whimper out while still covering my face with both hands.

"Are you hurt? Do you need medical attention? Or do you need attended to another way?" I can hear the smile in his voice. What a dick. Oh, this is priceless.

I remove my hands be keep my head tilted down. "I was enjoying a drink with what I thought was a gentleman at this very establishment. Several drinks and a conversation later, he attacked me and left me here! I don't know what to do first! Should I get help, or should I take care of it myself?" I pause for dramatic effect. I tilt my head up and to the side a bit then answer my own thought. "You know, I think I will just take care of it myself." I cannot keep the mischevious smile from crawling onto my lips as I lift my head and allow my hair to fall back, revealing my face. I hear a slight intake of breath and know I have just minutely stunned him, but I am assured he will snap out of it quickly. I am not wrong.

He throws on what could be considered an award winning smile to humans, and replies. "Well, let me assist you in taking care of it then. I am sure I can take good care of you, and you may even enjoy it. I know I will. Not to hard on the eyes there dollface." He leers at me and steps forward. This is it.

Thank you, Marcus, for bringing me into this life. Exacting my revenge will be so, so sweet.

If it had not been for Marcus, the first vampire I have ever met, I would be dead by way of brutal rape and beating. He found me behind the dumpster that night, save me from impending death, and has shown me a wonderful life since. I may have lost my human life, but this is ornately better. I cannot wait to seet the color drain from his pasty face.

I straighten off the wall and we are standing nose to nose. The venom in my eyes has all but dissolved the contacts now, and he is going to get the full effect of my bright, red eyes. I bring a toothy grin to my lips and his stance falters. Yes!

"Oh, Carlisle, you naughty, naughty boy! Really! Did you think that you were going to act as what you think is a good samaritan? Getting sloppy seconds from another slime-ball like you? Well, no sloppy seconds here! Just the remenants of what you already accomplished." I cooed out to him and chuckled darkly under my breath as I see him take half a step back.

His words falter a moment before he can speak clearly. "There must be some mistake. You are delusional, I don't know you from adam!" He furrows his brow then makes eye contact with me. His eyes widen as he takes in the color. "What the fuck is this? What are you?" He exclaims out as he steps further back from me.

I am much faster than him and I have both of his arms in my grasp before he can intake a surprised breath. "But Carlisle, don't you remember me? Pity if you don't, all of the grunting and panting you let out as you fucked me in this very alley two years ago would have made a person believe at least you could remember a face, even if you didn't ask my name!" I drop my jaw and widen my eyes to give an astonished look. I cannot hold it long as his struggling against me bring out a dark chuckle from my throat.

"Unhand me bitch! What kind of drugs are you on? Let go of me, I will sue you if there is a mark on me! Do you know who I am? I could not only ruin your life, but everyone around you! Do not even try to test me, whore!" His voice takes on volume and tenor as he jerks against the restraints of my hands. I don't even bat an eyelash.

"Oh, the only whore here is you, and tonight you die an anonymous man-whore that will at the very least be a missing persons report gone cold. You will be sitting in the pits of hell when I am through with you, all because you wanted to get your dick wet and are a cold, callous male. You fucked the wrong girl, Carlisle, literally." I am testing my own patience with this vermin. I know there is a look of disgust on my face. He resorts to bribery.

"Alright, look. Lets look over the fact that you were a means to a happy ending for me once. I can overlook your petulance this time. Just let me go, I will pay you for whatever you had to test for, then go our separate ways. No one needs to know you accosted me this evening." He smirks and stills. Oh, this is too much. I am hungry.

"What you have seemed to not understand, is that there were no tests or doctors when you finished with me. I died that night, Carlisle. And now, you pay with your own life. Eye for an eye and all that." I say flippantly.

"This is absured. You are sick in the head. You died, and yet you stand before me. Unhand me before I end you for real." He is getting angry. Good, the blood tastes better that way.

"But see, there is more to this world than just humans. And tonight, you will see one other being of this world before you die. I hope you like scary stories Carlisle, because if you are against the thought of vampires existing in this world, then your death will be a bit anti-climactic for me." I give a slight shake of my head and giggle. I can now smell his fear. It is too appetizing to pass up.

"What the...?" is all he is able to get out before I jerk him down to his knees by his arms. He lets out a slight yelp in pain before hitting the pavement. I reach up with my left hand, grab a handful of his slick blond hair and yank his head to the side, exposing his neck.

Before another word is spoken I strike, slicing through the skin of his neck as if it were nothing more than butter. As soon as the blood rushes into my mouth and hits my tongue I am overcome with bloodlust. Revenge will be swift, I have ignored my thirst for too long.

A few beats later, I can feel his body becoming slack. Before he passes into the pits of Hell, I need him to know. I pull my face away from his neck and make eye contact before I speak. I see recognition and fear sparking in his eyes as I prepare to speak.

"Just for the sake of knowing your death dealer, Carlisle, I am going to give you a bit of information that you lacked before you started this mess," I lean in close as I stage whisper to him, "my name, you piece of shit, is Siobhan. Oh, but whats in a name?" I throw my head back and let out a victorious laugh as I move in to finish the job.

"Enjoy your eternity as the devil's bitch, Carlisle" I finish off my tirade and latch back on to the exposed vein. He tastes like spoiled milk, but its worth it.

Ah, sated revenge at last.

Note: I seriously had to kill him, and what is a Twilight fanfic without a little bit of vamp style? *gigglesnorts* Love it/ Hate it, its ok, I seriously have a problem with this character and he needed to die. Thank Savage7289 for the basis of this little diddy. "Offside" is just what you need for your Soccerward fix *wink*


End file.
